


Fight for the Future

by Billie1, Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Episode: s11e02 This, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie1/pseuds/Billie1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Takes place during Season 11. William is searching for his parents and Mulder and Scully get an unexpected surprise. And what has John Doggett been up to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not ours. They belong to Chris Carter, we are just using them.

John set out to make a good breakfast for his nephew. It was a Saturday morning and he always let him sleep in. He's been caring for him for the past 15 years since his parents passed away. It was a second chance so he wasn't going to say no when he got the call. Once the food was on the table, he went and knocked on the door. "Buddy, time to get up, food is ready." He walked back down and started eating. 

The teenage boy moaned at being woken up. He stretched and yawned. He lay there a moment before getting out of bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked down to the kitchen. "Thanks, Uncle John," he said and sat down to eat. 

"Anytime, bud." He smiled at him. 

"Um... Can I ask Megan over later?" 

"You have a girlfriend now?"

"No!" He sighed. "You know she's my best friend."

"I know...sometimes I think you talk to her more about things than me or even like hanging out with her more than me..... Am I not cool enough for you?" John teased the boy.

"You know that's not true...you're the only one that knows me for me." 

"I'd do anything for you." John walked by and ruffled his hair. 

The boy kept eating and stopped suddenly, his hands went to the sides of his face, different flashes of lights, sounds, voices, people all flashed in front of him. He moaned in pain.

John whipped around. He hated seeing him go through this. "It'll be ok...just relax," he said to Will as he held on to him. 

Once it was over, he opened his eyes. "Things are starting to get bad."

John kind of knew what he meant. "What can I do?"

He looked up at him. "I need to find my parents."

John was shocked, he's asked before about them, but this is a first. "William....I can't do that...it's not safe for you or them."

"Uncle John, it's going to get worse without us together... But we have a better chance together. Please..."

Just then the phone rang. 

"Agent Doggett, it's Skinner." 

It had been a long time since he heard that voice. How long had it been? Since 2002. Monica had warned him that Skinner would never call unless the situation was critical. "Sir...Walter, it's been...how long?" 

Since Skinner's recent confrontation with the Smoking Man, he'd changed clothes and picked up a couple of burner phones. He was amazed that places even still sold them in this day and age with the existence of smartphones. Skinner stood outside of his townhouse. "Listen John, the smoking man, the son of a bitch is alive." 

John laughed. "The smoking man? You mean the man that Agent Scully and Mulder went to meet in New Mexico in 2002? The same man inside the pueblos we watched get blown apart and demolished when we escaped? That's impossible, sir."

Skinner closed his eyes and sighed. "It IS, but he's very much alive...he even...dammit John, he even has Monica working as his puppet." 

John's blood ran cold. "Monica? Monica Reyes?" They went their separate ways only a few years after the X Files were closed. It had been years...but he knew Monica. Monica wouldn't betray them. "No. Monica wouldn't do that." 

Skinner sighed. "I'm sorry, John, but it appears she has been for some time. She quit the bureau in 2005...went entirely off the grid. She made it impossible for anyone to find her, including Mulder and Scully." 

There had to be another explanation, John knew it. Monica was the one who helped Jeffrey Spender with the adoption and made it possible for him to find William when he was in danger. 

"He came to me too, John. They both did...he wanted me to take the same deal he offered Monica."

John sighed. "Last I heard from her, she said she was going to take care of her dad. I haven't even heard from her in years," he sat down across from William. 

"John, that's not the only reason I'm calling. Seems like everyone is looking for William. Which means you're both in danger," Skinner said. 

"I can't take him anywhere right now, he keeps having these like series of spells. We never know when they will happen." 

Skinner thought a moment. "You mean like seizures?" he asked. 

"That's exactly what it's like. He scares me every time it happens." 

"That's what's been going on with Scully too." Skinner informed him.

"Are Mulder and Scully looking for him?" John stood up and walked to the other room as he said that. 

"Of course they are, but so are the others John."

"He even tells me when he has one...he sees a redheaded woman a dark haired man. Things that are going to happen and lots of voices." 

"Scully says she sees William," Skinner informed him. 

"Well, then we need to meet them," Doggett started. Will started towards John. 

"I will give you an address...but remember, you didn't get this information from me." 

After Skinner gave John the address, he threw the phone against the concrete and smashed it. 

John looked at the phone. "Hello?" He frowned and put the receiver down. His mind was spinning between the news about Monica and possibly seeing her again. And of course, taking William to Mulder & Scully. 

"Uncle John, we have to go...please." 

John looked over at him and sighed. He knew William was reading his mind right then. "You got the address...we have to go. Your girlfriend is fine....she's working with my grandfather, but she's doing it to protect me...they both are," he said and John knew he was referring to Skinner. He still couldn't get used to William doing that.

John looked at him. "And what about your school, young man?" he asked. 

William looked at him. "Uncle John... please...we need to go," he glanced toward the back of the house. He knew someone was on their way. "It's not safe here. Let's get a bag and go. It will be okay, but we do have to go," he put a hand on John's arm. 

John nodded. "Let's do this then." They both headed up to their rooms and grabbed a bag of clothes. John put William's info into his bag too since that was important. He grabbed his badge and a few other papers. William got what he needed and texted Megan and told her not to say anything to anyone, but he had to go and he'd text her later and to also delete the message once read. He walked out. "So...where are we going to, Uncle John? What else did uncle Walter have to say?"

John looked over at Will. "Did you pack for at least 5 days? We're going to Virginia. Driving is our safest bet right now with TSA being what it is. And of course with the bad guys being after you." 

Will nodded. "I--I looked up my parents not long ago, my mom worked at a hospital after the FBI and now she's back at the FBI with my dad." 

John nodded. He hadn't seen them in years, but he had hoped they were okay after they ran for their lives all those years ago. "Let me get some things packed, Bud. I'm glad you got your license recently though. I don't have to do all that driving myself," he chuckled.

"I will drive first then, if you want...and is there something you need me to get to help you?" he asked as he followed him around. He made sure to get some drinks for them and grabbed the extra money they kept hidden. "Uncle Walter is right, if we don't leave soon we will..." he was on his knees again and he was seeing his dad and mom in danger and Uncle Walter also being in danger. He closed his eyes tightly as the images flashed by.

John ran over to Will. "William, son, are you are you okay?" It wasn't the first time John saw him like this, but it scared him each time. "What do you see, Bud?" 

William took a deep breath, not looking up. "It's my mom." John took a deep breath. While he didn't have any lingering romantic feelings for Scully, he still cared for her like a sister. "What do you see? Is she okay?"

William took a few shaky breaths and looked at him. "Um...can we get going? I need to...um...think." 

Meanwhile at the FBI, Mulder and Scully were working a case about doubles. Of course, Scully was being her old self. She's been doing better the past few days. Not many spells like before. She still gets them but hasn't been telling Mulder. She had just laid down on her bed to get some rest. She felt weird and had a mini spell and swore she saw herself. Was it something to come? She wasn't sure, but it scared her. She walked into the room where Mulder was. "Would you hold me? This all has me shaken," she said to him.

Scully wasn't sure how to tell Mulder about what she was feeling. That Judy woman had really gotten under her skin with her "old hag" comments. She knew it shouldn't have bothered her. It was 2018 and women weren't normally defined by their reproductive abilities nowadays. Whether or not one had children was a very personal decision and children didn't define their success. However, she felt as if that choice was taken from her. She was stripped of her reproductive rights, then to be given a miracle that was quickly taken away. In a way, she felt like she was responsible for Mulder's loss as well. "What if you want more kids, Mulder?" She had said suddenly. 

"Do you want another baby, Scully?" He had asked. 

She sighed. "I would have loved to have at least one more, but that's out of the question now...though I haven't quite gone through menopause just yet. The first one was a miracle." 

They talked for what seemed like an eternity about their work and what they would do when they got old. "What are we gonna do, Scully?" She smiled back at him. "I can think of something."

Mulder raised an eyebrow at her. He had a cute little evil grin on his face. He could always read her so well. When she rolled over, his hand slid down to her stomach. He let his fingers dance across her belly as he leaned in and kissed her. It had been too long since they had kissed. Something he's missed. It was so warm and welcoming. 

They spent hours pleasuring each other. He was memorizing everything she did, every noise he got her to make, every smile she smiled when she liked what he was doing. 

Scully was on fire, it'd been forever since she had felt this kind of love and attention. Her fingers raked over his back and she arched her back and moaned. "Oh yes, Fox...there...oh yes ...YES!" she screamed as spasms shocked her body. Just as she was finally coming down from it, she had another spell. Visions went flashing by...of the hospital and lots of people. Then as it cleared...there was William. Then it stopped.

After Scully came, he could tell something wasn't right. She seemed to lose her balance and nearly fell over. If he didn't know better, when he saw her eyes go to the back of her head, it seemed to be more than just the heat of the moment. Like she had a vision. He reached out and pulled her back to him. "Hey," he said. "What was that? Did you just have a vision?" 

Scully opened her eyes, breathing heavily. "Oh God," she whispered breathlessly. 

"Is that good--or?"

She hugged Mulder tightly. "I saw our son, Fox..standing in a crowd, in a hospital." Her skin was still on fire yet, it was good to be pressed up against him like this. "I'm sorry Fox, I can't control when I get these." She looked up at him and smiled. 

He was looking down at her, his fingers locked together on her lower back as he held her. "No need to be sorry, Dana." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you okay though?" He was worried about her. 

She managed a laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine...we are fine." she leaned upwards and kissed him. 

They got a call and had to head out to finish this case. It was taking longer then he'd had liked, yet he wouldn't regret his case for one minute. 

Returning back to the room to pack, he looked over at her. "I'm gonna get some shut eye for a few more hours." 

She looked over. "Okay, good to know," she smiled at him. She watched as he left the room and closed the door. She closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled and walked forward and opened it. Surprised to see him there, glad he was thinking the same.

Scully and Mulder made love once more before leaving the hotel and fell asleep once again on the pull out sofa. She began to stir as she saw images of a hospital flash through her thoughts. This time she could see a tall, dark haired teenage boy...holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. 

"Scully?" she could hear Mulder's voice calling out to her.

"Scully?" he called again. 

Scully shot up from the bed, not realizing the blanket that was the only thing covering her fall to her waist. "Jesus Mulder," she gasped. Mulder, who was already halfway dressed looked at her with concern. 

"Scully, check out is at 11 am, we only have 15 minutes, we gotta go." 

She watched as his eyes traveled downward and pulled the blanket up over her. She should have felt more rested, but she had never felt more exhausted. 

John had pulled over to a gas station so Will could grab some snacks about 3 hours later and put in some more gas. He turned to see Will had returned to the car. The dark-haired teenager seemed to be resting against the outside of the car, taking deep breaths. "Will, are you okay?" 

He turned to John and nodded. "Let's just go, okay?" John nodded with concern and got back into the car, looking over at Will in the passenger seat. Will looked back over at his Uncle. "I think...my mom is pregnant...or might be soon."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

John put the car in gear and started driving when William spoke up. He stepped on the brake harder than he intended. He looked over at William. "Excuse me?" he was shocked. 

William looked at John. "I can see the baby. I saw it in my visions back at the house before we left," he sighed. 

John gave a small nod. "You okay with that?" he asked. 

William nodded. "Yeah, I can see my parents will be happy. And happier when I'm with them," he smiled. He always thought he'd be an only child, but he was happy just thinking about holding the baby.

John smiled. He thought he wanted another kid after Luke, with Monica...but she had left too quickly without much of a goodbye. In a way though, he felt as if Will helped fill that void in his heart. John suddenly felt Will's gaze on him. "I love you too, Uncle." 

John laughed. "I love you too Bud, but I don't think I'll ever get used to you reading my thoughts like that." 

He smiled shyly. "Sorry." 

John sighed. William could always read people's thoughts, it was normal for him. It always gave him a leg up when meeting new people. "How long do you think it will take for us to get there?" Will asked looking at John. "With us, both driving, not as long as if we stopped. I'd say...two days maybe." 

William nodded and stretched; he felt cramped in the car. 

Mulder and Scully caught their flight home after their case. He grabbed her bag from baggage claim. "So...your place or mine?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

CSM called Monica into his office. "You needed me, Sir?" she asked. He always made her feel dirty somehow, even guilty to a point. "Yes, I need you to contact Mr. Skinner and see if he has thought about my deal. I can't wait much longer for this. My men can't work without some kind of lead on where the boy is"

Monica called Skinner and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" He said answering his phone. 

"Skinner, it's me, Monica...we need to know if you have come to a decision yet," she said.

"Monica, I'm not answering to you. I can't even believe you are working with that blacked lung son of a b...." he was cut off. 

"Skinner... that's none of your business as to why I am doing what I am doing... I need a location," she said to him loudly. 

"Go to hell Monica!" He said and hung up. 

Scully smiled. "I don't really want to go back to my apartment...it's really just to keep up with the appearances now and the FBI conduct code. I want to go home, Mulder, if you'll have me." 

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat. He would have given anything to hear those words from her. He smiled. "You were always welcome to come back, it's your home too. You know that." 

Scully smiled. "Lets go then." 

\---

Meanwhile, Monica smiled, all while knowing that Skinner had contacted John. "He has not accepted the deal."

Carl took a puff of his cigarette and blew it out with a sigh. "I see...he'll see in time that he's making a bad choice." 

Monica eyed him suspiciously, holding down her anxiety over seeing John again for the first time in a decade. She only hoped they got to Mulder & Scully before CGB was privy to it.

Skinner was in his office doing paperwork like always. He was trying to figure out how to set this up just right. He pulled up a map on his phone, trying to judge a location. He sent another text to John using another jump phone. 

"Where will you be by tomorrow?" He texted him and waited for a reply. 

John was driving when he heard his phone. "Can you check that, William?" he asked and glanced over. William nodded and grabbed John's phone from the cup holder. "It says where will you be by tomorrow?" he looked over. 

"Can you look at the map?" 

Will pulled a map up and looked. "Well, if we stop, we would be close to the Tennessee line near Memphis." 

John nodded. "Text that back. I'm sure it's Uncle Walter." 

William smiled and wrote back. "Memphis Tennessee area, Uncle Walter.... why?" he hit send. 

Skinner heard the phone and checked it. He smiled. "Okay...stay there, I will contact you soon with details." 

He deleted the messages on the phone and then called Mulder with a plan without telling them too much. 

Mulder sighed at hearing his phone. He was laying in bed holding Scully. "Better get it, Fox," she smiled and watched him grab his phone.  
"Hello," he said. 

"Mulder, I have a case for you and Scully. I will send the info in an email on it, but you need to get to Memphis Tennessee asap," he said. 

Mulder sighed. "We just got back from a case, Sir," he said looking at Scully. 

"Mulder, this is right up your alley. I will have two tickets waiting for you at JFK airport," he said using his boss tone. 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder hung up the phone. "Another case...we leave now, he's sending the info to my email." 

Mulder kissed her and then got up to get dressed.

Scully sighed. "Well, good thing I already have my suitcase ready." They grabbed a few more necessities after Mulder got what he needed and then left for the airport. 

\--

William started breathing heavily. John looked over at him. "Hey, you okay, Bud?" 

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Uncle." 

John couldn't help smile a bit. 

"What?" Will said defensively. 

"Your mom says that a lot too." 

Will smiled. Even though he was connected to her somehow, Will didn't know these things about his parents and he often wondered what kind of mannerisms they might have in common. 

"Oh I see. I'm just nervous...I wonder what they will think of me."

John reached over and tapped Will's shoulder. "They'll love you...parents never stop thinking about their kids."

William looked over. "Thanks, Uncle John...I hope I won't disappoint them in some way." Will reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds and started eating them, cracking the shell and eating the inside part.

\---

Mulder carried Scully's bag as they walked into the airport, checked In and got their tickets. "I haven't gotten an email from Skinner yet about the case. Did you get something?" 

She checked her phone. "Nothing yet. Hope it is not a wild goose chase." 

Skinner hurried and typed up a false case with a location and that he'd be meeting a guy at a local restaurant for breakfast tomorrow for a report on an alien sighting and missing time. 

He knew that'd get Mulder's attention. He added in that the man had marks on his stomach and arms as well.

Mulder's phone beeped and he opened the text and read it over. "Man with alien sighting and missing time. Typical abduction case...you still want to do this or blow it off?"

Scully looked over at Mulder, feeling cold all of a sudden. "I don't know Mulder, as much as I feel like crawling back into bed, this could be the case that leads us closer to our son." 

Mulder smiled. "Let's go then, Dana," he headed towards their gate to wait for boarding. 40 minutes later, their plane was being boarded. He touched her cheek since she was leaning against him. "You drooled on me." He smiled at her.

Scully jumped looked over at Mulder. "Sorry," she said turning red slightly with embarrassment. "Are we there yet?" She groaned. 

Skinner was getting ready to leave the office when he heard a noise outside his door. "Hello?" He called out.

Skinner wasn't sure what he heard. He opened the door and saw his assistant. "Did you just drop something? I swear I heard something." 

She looked up at him and couldn't say anything with as a man in the hall had a gun pointed at her. "No, you okay?"

John smiled as he drove, a few hours had passed and he was tired. "Hey...William?" he said and waited. Nothing. "William Walter, would you mind driving?"

Will opened his eyes and looked at Uncle John. "Oh yeah, I can do that...you should eat something and get some rest, Uncle John."

John nodded "Good idea, Son," he said and decided to pull over to the next gas station which had a Hardee's next door. He got out and stretched his legs. "What did you want to eat, Will? I'll grab us some food."

"Oh...you know me...the greasier, the better," he teased. He was looking over the directions on his phone with the address that Uncle Walter gave them. John shook his head. "So a salad," he joked and walked in and ordered them some food.

John returned with food and got in the passenger seat. "Here you go, Bud," he gave him a burger. They sat and ate. "In a few more hours, we should be where Walter told us to go," he yawned. "Then we can sleep."  
\---

Skinner knew something was wrong. He could tell by his secretary's voice. He inched forward to the door, hand on his holster. Arlene gave him a look that was unsettling and a moment later shots were fired. 

"Get under the desk, Arlene!" Skinner drew his gun and began to fire, running towards the door.

There was a huge commotion with shots fired. Arlene got under the desk and did what she was told, not being able to see anyone now. Skinner was hit with a bullet and his adrenaline hyped. He ran after the men towards the stairway. He opened the door and went through and was knocked out cold. 

The men did what they came for. They grabbed Skinner, ran to the parking garage and threw him into a van and peeled out of sight.

Arlene was shaking and stood up after she heard nothing. She was terrified that something happened to Walter. She stood up from her desk and went to look around. It was after hours and no one else seemed to be around. After looking around some without any trace of her husband, she called 911 and filed a report.

The police came and took the cameras, but there was no trace of any assailants. They took Arlene's statement, recovered a few bullets but didn't find much of anything else. No sign of Walter. 

A few hours later and William was just about to drive into Tennessee. "Uncle John, what was the name of that hotel?" he glanced over. 

John thought a moment. "Um, the Holiday Inn off of Elvis lane, I think..." he smirked.

"I saw a sign for that, it's just a few miles from here," William said and kept driving. 

Mulder and Scully arrived in Tennessee and rented a car. "Scully...my phone's dead," he looked at her. 

She shook her head. "If you weren't Googling so much, it wouldn't be dead," she pulled her's out. 

"Mine's dead too... Mulder did you take mine while I was sleeping?" she asked 

"Maybe," he gave her those puppy dog eyes. "I remember where we have to go," he said as they drove to the hotel. 

William parked the car and they went in and paid for a room. Getting the key, they thanked the woman at the front desk and went over to the elevator. 

Mulder pulled in to the hotel. "Hope we have reservations," he said as they walked inside. 

William and John stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind them.

Once Mulder and Scully went into the hotel, Mulder looked over at Scully. "Please tell me you brought your charger." 

Scully sighed. "Yes, I did. One of us has to be on top of these things." 

Mulder smiled. "First world problems, right?"

They got their room and headed up to it since it was late. "First thing in the morning, breakfast and then to meet this guy Skinner sent us to." 

Mulder opened the door and moved to turn the lights on. He sat the bags down quickly and turned to lift Scully up. "We should have gotten the honeymoon suite," he said to her.

Scully smiled. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You're lucky Skinner isn't paying attention to protocol, Mulder." 

Mulder set her on the bed and then threw himself on the bed and sighed. "Oh, I'm sure he gave up on that a LONG time ago." 

Once Will and John got situated inside their hotel room, Will claimed one of the double beds and rolled over to his side. "I'm tired, Uncle John."

John looked over. "Get some rest, we have been driving all day," he ruffled Williams' hair. He couldn't believe how tall he was for his age and how grown up he was. "Night, Bud," he said and got ready for bed himself.

Scully showered, got undressed and changed into her silky PJs and snuggled next to Mulder who changed down to a tank top and boxers. 

"You're not amorous tonight?" 

Scully closed her eyes. 

"I haven't had a chance to sleep since our last case, I'm exhausted Mulder, but I'm also feeling a bit anxious and I don't know why." 

Mulder turned towards her, pulling her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay, Scully."

"I know, just...feel different," she said resting her arm on his side. Mulder rubbed his hand over her arm, side, and back. "You feel fine to me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She giggled at him. "Oh, you so know a way to a woman's heart," she looked up at him. 

"I know my way to your heart," he said in a whisper as he leaned forward and kissed her.

The next morning, William felt a hand on his shoulder. "Time to get up, Will, we gotta eat and go." 

William mumbled. "Just a few more minutes, Uncle John." 

"Sorry Bud, but we'll miss breakfast before we have to head out." 

Scully woke up in Mulder's arms and turned to check her phone on the charge to be sure it was at a full charge. They really would have been out of luck if both chargers were forgotten. She was surprised she had slept until 7 am, but it still didn't feel like enough. "Mulder, we should go," she whispered. 

"Mmm hmm, Scully, I finally fell asleep a few hours ago." 

She was up and changing into more casual clothes. "As much as I'd like to stay in a warm bed right now, we'd better get to work on this case." Scully was fighting the sudden dizziness that came over her from getting to her feet too fast. Her gasp had Mulder up and on his feet right away. "Scully...are you okay?" 

Scully took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Mulder...let's just get some food and go meet this guy, okay?" 

John and William made their way into the breakfast area of the hotel and loaded up their plate. William was ravenous. He couldn't control his visions, but he knew his mother was close. He was projecting his anxieties onto her and he knew she could feel it too. He wanted to make it stop.

Mulder kept a loose grip on Scully's hand as they walked into the breakfast area. He hoped getting some food would help her feel better, but she only seemed to be growing more anxious by the minute, even if she wasn't having any seizures. They waited patiently behind a middle-aged gentleman and a tall dark-haired teenage boy. "You okay, Will?" Mulder heard. 

Mulder saw the man turn towards his companion. When he saw the man's face, he could feel his heart stop as if he were frozen in time. The man had filled out slightly and grayed, but it was none other than John Doggett...and his companion was... 

The dark-haired boy turned to look at him. "I'm fine, Uncle John." 

Mulder looked over at Scully who appeared distracted and disoriented...until she caught his gaze. "What is it, Mulder?" 

Mulder turned towards the duo in front of them, who also turned back towards them. William and Scully gasped in unison. It was then William recognized her immediately and as if he were sending her a telepathic message, he began to see images of her and him...together, when he was a baby. She was much younger and had shorter, vibrant red hair. The lullabies she sang to him he could clearly remember as if it were a memory from yesterday. He was speechless and he knew that she too was seeing those memories. He could see the tears in her eyes, even if she wasn't saying anything. 

"Oh God," she whispered. Scully's knees trembled before giving way beneath her and she closed her eyes. Mulder quickly caught her before she fell to the floor, unconscious. "Scully!"


	3. Chapter 3

WIlliam was starring at his mom, seeing her for the first time in all these years, and the memories flooded back to him. He felt his legs go weak and he was out like a light. 

John saw how pale William got and caught him before he hit the ground. He was just as shocked to see Mulder and Scully standing in front of him. He held William close and looked over at Mulder. "She okay?" he asked as concern filled his voice. 

Mulder pushed Scully's hair back out of her face as he held her. "Yeah, she's been dizzy lately and now shocked."  
he looked at Scully then looked over at John. "Is he okay?" he asked, also very worried about his son. 

"Yeah, when he comes to and you ask him...he'll say he's just fine," John smirks and knew Mulder would get it. 

"Oh...another one of those, great." Mulder smiled and looked down. 

"Scully....Dana come on, you have to get up now," he watched her closely. 

She stirred some, but didn't wake. 

He picked her up and carried her out of the way of the group that had gathered around them. "Nothing to see here," he said to them. He got to a booth and sat her down. 

"Dana...honey wake up please, you're scaring me." 

John followed suit and carried William over to the same booth. "Hey bud, you have to wake up, there is someone that wants to see you," he said and smiled.

Mulder looked over at John. "Let's take them back to one of our rooms and one of us can grab some food to bring back." 

John nodded. Will stirred slightly and mumbled a bit as John grabbed onto him. "Can you stand, Bud?" He nodded slightly as John lifted him out of the booth and held onto him as they went to the elevator. 

Mulder carried Scully in his arms. When had she gotten this lightweight? Mulder decided to follow John to his room. 

John fished his key card out of his pocket with his free hand and opened the door. John nodded towards the bed closer to the door. "Go ahead and set her there," he said as he went and helped William onto the other bed. 

Mulder set Scully down on the bed and adjusted the pillow under her head. He tucked her hair back from her face. 

William sat back up slightly next to John watching Mulder tend to Scully. This must be his dad. He quickly saw that he resembled him more. He also didn't realize how small his mother was until now. He could only tell that her hair was longer, lighter and her face was thinner with a few more fine lines of aging. Still just as beautiful. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not trying to hurt her...I can't control what's happening."

Mulder glanced over at him. "So, she was right, these..spells...these visions are from you." 

William looked at his father. "I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to. I'd never hurt her." 

John was shocked. "What kind of spells are you talking about, Mulder?" he asked. 

"She'd start feeling dizzy and then fall to the ground, holding her head and moaning in pain. She'd tell me afterward that she'd had seen what was going to happen, she heard voices and saw people....why?" Mulder wanted to the end of this. 

John looked at William for a moment. "That's what has been happening to William," he informed him. 

William watched his father, he could tell he was very worried about his mom and wasn't sure about him. He already had his father hating him. "I'm... I'm sorry," he whispered, stood up and walked out of the room. 

John looked at him. "William, come back," he stood up.

Mulder watched and was torn. "Can I ask what brings you here, Doggett?" 

"It's where Skinner sent us to," John said. 

"So, this was his doing...why?" Mulder was now confused. 

"Probably figured it'd be best here and not back at home because you were being watched," John said. 

Just then, Scully woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, confused. 

Mulder moved closer to her, about to say something and she turned to see John. It took her a moment to process what happened and she looked around. 

"Where is he?" she asked knowing they knew full well what she meant. 

John and Mulder looked to one another, quickly trying to figure out how to explain. 

Something was telling her she had to leave the room and she jumped up and ran out the door. Scully looked around the hallway and followed what she could only explain as mother's intuition. She walked towards the stairs and sure enough found a young man sitting on the top of the stairs. She had a feeling he knew she was there, but he didn't turn to face her. Truth be told, she was anxious too and she had to summon up the courage to say the next few words she was about to say. "William," she was fighting back tears at this point.

William knew his mother was walking up to him. He didn't have to see her. When she spoke, he slid over so she could have a seat. 

Scully saw this and stepped forward and sat down. She looked at him in awe. Before she could say anything more, William spoke. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to hurt you...things just come to me. I guess...we are close like that if you're seeing what I'm seeing." 

She was shocked. "No need to be sorry... it's me that should be sorry," she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry... I was only trying to protect you," she whispered. 

William finally looked at her. "I'm not mad at you for what you had to do. I knew what had happened," he was looking her straight in the eyes. 

She smiled at him. "Wow...you have your father's eyes too." She sighed. "Can I ask you something?" 

William nodded at her. "Yeah...anything." 

"Did you have a good childhood and most importantly, why are you with John Doggett?" she asked as it was nagging at her. 

He nodded. "It was pretty good. My adopted parents treated me wonderfully, but something happened when I was about 7 and they both died. I then went to live with Uncle John once Uncle Walter found out what had happened," he filled her in. 

This made her sad. "I'd have taken you back in a heartbeat, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you and try to picture what you look like," she wanted to hug him but restrained herself. 

Will knew his mom wanted to hug him, but was holding back because she was afraid. He was a little bit too. Truth be told, he was overwhelmed by all of her thoughts at that given moment. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. 

She was crying again and it made him uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to make her feel better. Scully was overwhelmed with the idea that this whole time William was closer than ever to them, but out of her reach. She made Skinner and Monica promise to never give her any information on his whereabouts, but someone clearly found him and killed his adoptive parents. She felt so relieved Will was reaching out to her and she reached over and hugged him back. 

\---------

Mulder looked at John. "We should go get them. No telling what will happen."

Doggett and Mulder left the room and went to find William and Scully. They stopped when they found them together, holding onto each other...completely unaware of them. 

Mulder looked helplessly at John. "We should give them some time...let's go grab something to eat and bring it back." 

Doggett nodded. "Yeah, we should give them some space, it's okay, he's a good kid." 

Before Mulder could respond, Scully's cell phone that he was holding started vibrating and he looked at the caller ID to see it was from Skinner. Mulder glanced at John. "It's Skinner...I need to get this," he said answering it. He stepped back as to not bother Scully and William. "Hello Sir," he answered. 

 

\----

Arlene was panicking. "Mulder? I thought I called Agent Scully? Anyways...something happened." 

Mulder was shocked. "Arlene take a breath. Okay, explained what happened." Mulder glanced over at John who was listening.

"Men came into my office, held a gun at me...then Walter came out. Shots were fired and now he's gone. They weren't caught on camera, no one was around...the only thing they found were some bullets. I'm a suspect because I was the only one they can account for because I'm on the log up front," Arlene was talking fast. 

"We'll be back as soon as we can, make sure you get somewhere safe." 

It took John a few minutes before he figured it out. "Skinner sent you here?"

Mulder hung up the phone and looked over at John, finally figuring it out. 

"Yeah---you've been in contact with him, too?" That was when Mulder realized there was no case. Skinner had sent them all there on purpose knowing they would run into one another. Someone probably figured it out and attacked him in order to get the information. "Shit, we need to go now."

Mulder turned and went back to Scully and William. "I hate to break this up, but we need to go now!" 

Scully could hear the panic in his voice. "Mulder... what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Skinner is missing, someone took him." Mulder said. "Arlene just called, she needs help."

William looked at John. "Uncle Walter?" 

John nodded. "Let's go get our things."

Scully was torn. She wanted to talk to William more, but something happened to Skinner and as much as they didn't fully trust him at the moment, they had to find him. 

As they both stood up, it was only then she fully realized how much taller he was. He looked so much like Mulder. 

John looked at the three of them. "I'm assuming your return flight hasn't been booked yet?" 

Mulder shook his head. "No, I don't think so...just our flight here." 

John nodded. "Good, it's best they don't...come with us, they can't track you that way. It might take a little longer, but we should stick together right now. They'll be looking for us too...hell, they probably may have figured out where we by right now." 

Mulder looked from Scully and William and then back to John. "You didn't give them the make of your vehicle at check-in, did you?" 

John shook his head. "No, I didn't." 

Mulder nodded. "Good, we'll use your car to get out of here."

Scully looked at Mulder, she didn't want to have to leave William already. 

"Let's just grab our stuff. Skinner set this up for us to meet it's a freak case, Scully, but Skinner is missing and no telling what's going down now. You and Will can talk in the car," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Each of them went back to their motel rooms and grabbed their things before heading back down to check out. 

William took that moment to clear his thoughts by loading up some breakfast onto a couple of plates before meeting them outside. A chill ran down his spine. They needed to leave, now. Before John went to get into the driver's side of the car, William stopped him. "They're coming, Uncle John...we need to get out of here and find another car." 

He set the food on top of the car and opened the door to the back seat, allowing Mulder to ride shotgun. Scully sat next to him on the other side and he handed her a plate of food. She smiled at the gesture. "We gotta go now, guys. They're coming and they will be checking the cameras." His head started to throb.

Scully rubbed her head. She knew what that meant. "John...do you know how to hotwire a car?" she asked. 

He smirked. "Can I hot wire...gone in 60 seconds, Jake," he smirked. 

William shook his head. His uncle was a dork, but he loved him. "Drive a few miles and pull over, we need a car quickly, Uncle John," he said glancing behind them.

\-----

Arlene kept getting questioned about what happened. She told them the same thing each time, never changing her story. She was getting frustrated. After they left, she went into Skinner's office to see if there was something that may help find him or what this was all about. 

\---- 

The men pulled up to the warehouse and put Skinner onto a stretcher and pushed him inside. "You idiot... why was he shot?" one of them asked. 

Skinner was in pain and was trying to move, but it was no good. 

The other man looked over. "He got in my way...it happened," he replied. They got him to a room and a man walked over and got out a needle. "You're gonna go to sleep for a while. Let's fix you up." 

Skinner's eyes went wide. "No... I'm fine," he said trying to stand up. 

"Lie down," he said and pushed the needle into his arm. It didn't take long before Skinner was out cold. 

"Let's hook him up quickly." One of the men began putting electrodes on his head and chest and put an IV in his arm. He then went to fix him up and take care of the bullet.

\------

After finding a suitable car, John got to work as they unloaded their belongings into the next car. Scully's head hurt and Will felt bad since he knew he was the reason. He was projecting his feelings onto her and he wasn't sure how to stop it. "Where are we going from here?" John asked.

Mulder looked over as he helped Scully. "Head back to DC, there we should be okay, but we have to find Skinner." 

Scully sat in the back with William. "Don't worry about me...I'm fine," she smirked. 

After they got going, Mulder's phone started going crazy. Mulder looked down at his phone, wondering what was going on. It's was then that he saw Skinner. "Mulder... Mulder...am I dead?" his eyes went wide and turns back and looks at Scully. 

It was just like what happened with Langly. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Scully was shocked to see Skinner on Mulder’s phone. Looking at Mulder, she could only presume he was dead. 

William was watching them. "Um... I don't know what to call either of you, but um...since you are seeing what I'm seeing, can you help me?" William looked at Scully. 

Scully nodded. "You can call us what you want. Dana and Mulder, or whichever and you can ask me anything." 

William swallowed.. "Okay... in my visions, I see a man that smokes a lot. I've never seen him before, do you know him?" He wasn't trying to get them off the subject of his Uncle Walter.

Hearing that name sent chills down Scully's spine. "Yes...you---Mulder and I thought he had died not long after you were born, but I saw him...in the visions I assume were from you," she managed a small smile. "It's a lot to explain, but he is looking for you to fulfill some evil plan of his. He's not a good person, Will, and we don't know why he needs you," she frowned.

"He needs me for the alien takeover. I'm with you guys now, so I doubt that will ever happen. What's his name?" William asked, trying to tap into him.

Mulder looked at William. "He has many names. We always called him the black-lunged son of a b...." 

"Mulder!" Scully interrupted him. 

William smirked. "So how do you know him?" he asked. 

"Long story, he's behind everything... maybe my biological father, I'm not sure. He's lied about a lot. He's Jeffery Spender’s father, who is my half-brother," Mulder filled in. 

William nodded and glanced at his mother. "I'm sorry,” he wanted to test a theory. He reached out and took her hand into his. His eyes closed as images flashed before his eyes. Scully felt somewhat hesitant at first, but then reached out took his hand. 

William was able to see some of Scully's memories of the smoking man that he saw and other things he didn't expect. He wanted to share her knowledge and memories but was attempting to do so without causing her pain or to seize. Next, he saw Skinner, on life support in a hospital bed, but he couldn't tell where. He pulled back and looked down. "His name is Carl Gerhardt Bush....the smoking man," he confirmed as Scully and Mulder looked over at him in confusion. 

"So the bastard has a name," Mulder slipped. 

"And Uncle Walter is alive, but he's in a coma...we need to get to him." There was something else William saw but didn't mention. His 'Grandfather' had done something to his mother to get her pregnant. He wasn't sure what, but he suspected this was probably the reason he was different. It was a secret CGB thought only he and his Aunt Monica knew.

Scully watched William closely. She could tell there was something more. "What is it, William?" she asked. 

William looked at her. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. He held her hand tightly. He closed his eyes and sent her what he saw. 

Scully going with his grandfather on a trip of sorts. Things he did to her while she was out. His evil smirk as he had something injected into her. Then showing her the night she had with Mulder. Which activated what was injected. It was alien DNA mixed with her ova, but with Mulder’s sperm. William was created out of love, but still with a helping hand. He then projected what he saw before he and John left. Was she really pregnant again? William was asking without words. He opened his eyes and broke the connection, just looking at her.

Scully was so overwhelmed that she was speechless. She felt horribly violated, but she had always suspected the smoking man had done something to her but never knew what even after a thorough physical exam. She knew he didn't do something sexually to her, but still, he violated her. 

"Pregnant?" she whispered. "Not that I know of…that's not possible, not now." She started shaking slightly, trying to understand.

He raised his eyebrow at her, smirked and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It’s okay...it’s kind of nice to know my birth parents still love each other." 

Mulder glanced back, oblivious. "Want to share with the whole class?"

Scully went red with embarrassment. 'You really are Mulder's son,' she thought to herself, half wondering if he could hear her.

"You doubted that?" 

Mulder turned around more. "I am sitting here if you don't remember me.... I'm Fox Freakin’ Mulder, you punks!" 

Will looked at her as he shook his head. "He always like this?" 

"Hey, I resent that," Mulder spat.

 

Scully couldn't help but laugh even though her head was spinning. If something was done to her, was it really possible that she could have another child? She recalled the conversation she and Mulder recently shared. Maybe it was wishful thinking. "So tell us about yourself, Will.”

John kept driving while letting the three of them bond. 

"I always knew I was different, but I played baseball when I was younger."

His head hurt but nothing like it used to. It's more tolerable now, being with her. "So...tell me about you guys."

"You go, Scully... I'm too complicated," Mulder quipped.

Scully took his hand. "See for yourself." She thought of everything…her dad, her mom, her sister, and brothers. The first day at the FBI, first case, her abduction and every important thing that's happened since then. Mulder being taken, being pregnant ect. 

William got tears in his eyes seeing all her memories. He could tell she wanted him and never really wanted to give him up. He looked at her finally. "Should have kept me... I was a handful," he laughed. 

Mulder looked back. "I will tell you about me later, I don't think you and I are close like you two and it’s a long story."

Scully felt bad for Mulder. She wished so badly for them to get to know each other better. "Well, that's going to have to change soon," she said looking at Will. 

Will couldn't remember much about Mulder, but he could see him through Scully of course. "I know that you weren't around a lot because it wasn't safe, I get it. I always did wonder though what my bio dad was like."

Mulder looked back and smiled. "Well, what you see is what you get," he joked. It was weird having William back, but he was glad to see a smile on Scully’s face. 

"I will take it." William’s head started hurting. "Uncle John, they’ve seen the tapes. They know what direction we are going."

"Shit, well I guess we'll have to take a scenic route," John replied.

Mulder reached over and grabbed the phone from the phone mount and turned it off. 

"Hey, what," John started. 

"They can track us this way...especially if you have a 'find my phone' app attached to it. I'm assuming they may have already searched your house. We'll have to just use a regular map if we need to." Mulder informed him.

Scully nodded and turned her phone off as well. She didn't want them finding them sooner.

Just then a car came speeding up behind them. 

Scully and Mulder turned to look behind them. "Oh my God, John you need to lose them!" Scully also felt her head starting to hurt again. 

"I don't know if I can, Dana, they're coming up too fast!" 

Scully watched as William held his head in his hands and reached out and held his arm. Less than a minute later, a black SUV pulled out next to them and rammed right into the side of the car with such force that it was shoved off into a ditch. 

"Fuck!" Mulder cried out. 

"Keep driving John!" Mulder lowered his window, reached out and began shooting, as did Scully.

The men in the black SUV returned fire, keeping up the pace. 

John made it back onto the road and stepped on the gas the best he could.

Scully pulled back inside and tried to shield William from bullets.

Just then, the SUV sideswiped them again. 

This time, they were forced down a small bank and into the woods. 

The car came to a crashing halt.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Scully opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. She looked around at the various monitors attached to her and groaned. It took a minute before she remembered being chased and then the accident. Her thoughts drifted to Mulder and William. Where were they? She started panicking, there was no way that could have been some other dream or vision she had.

\--

Mulder wasn't as bad. They released him but he hadn’t left, he had just gone for coffee. He walks into Scully’s room, taking a sip of coffee as he does. He sees that she's up and nearly spits the coffee out. "Dana?!" 

Scully looked up at Mulder. "Mulder? What happened, where are we?! Where's William and John?" Scully panicked and pulled out the IV and wires attached to her.

Mulder stopped her. "Dana, stop! You need to stay here. John and I are going to go after him. He’s talking to the cops and as far as William, I'm not sure. He was gone when I woke up," he frowned.

"What, no! You aren't leaving me here!" She threw her legs over the bed, but then a splitting pain slashed through her temple and she fell back onto the bed.

He hurried and caught onto her the best he could. "Dana!" Mulder eased her back down onto the bed. He pushed a nurse’s button for help and kept pushing it.

Scully tried to fight back, but couldn't. "They took him, Mulder, she said.

"We have to leave!"

"Let me get a doctor and we will go from there. You stay here, promise me," Mulder said. 

He then went to go get the doctor just as he saw a tall male doctor coming down the hallway to check on her. "Mr. Mulder?” 

Mulder sighed. "Hi, she’s up and ready to leave."

The doctor walks into Scully’s hospital room with Mulder. "Dana, how are you feeling?"

Scully was frustrated and watched as Mulder came back into the room with a doctor. "I just want to leave, why am I here? What happened?" Scully had so many questions and wasn't sure why Mulder wasn't as worried.

"You were unconscious when you arrived, a few days ago. We've been worried," he looked at Mulder. "Could you give us a minute?"

“A few DAYS?” Scully almost screamed.

Mulder looked from Scully to the doctor in shock. "Fine, I will be in the hall," he said and left. Mulder hated that she didn't say something so he could stay. He sat in the chair outside of the room and waited. 

The doctor looked at her. "So, how are you feeling?" he said checking her blood pressure, heart rate, and pupil dilation. 

"I'm fine…I just want to get out of here," she repeated like a broken record. 

"You still feeling dizzy? That's what Mr. Mulder had said, that you have fainted a few times." 

"That was because of something different," she replied, growing more irritated by the minute.

"Well...we did do some tests while you were unconscious," he said and sat in a nearby chair. 

She looked at him wondering what he was getting at. "What are you trying to say?" she asked, she was a doctor too after all. 

He looked at her closely. "You’re pregnant."

Scully shook her head, but then remembered what William had said. She wasn't sure how to feel. She was too old to have another baby. She told Mulder she had wanted another one, but didn't think it was realistically possible at this point, especially since William was a miracle even all those years ago. "I don't know how this is possible. Is it okay?"

"Well, I'm sure you know how it happened," the doctor smirked. "Though it’s quite uncommon, you haven’t reached menopause just yet. The baby is fine. As you already know, this is a high-risk pregnancy due to maternal age. I would like you to take it easy."

Scully nodded, she was speechless. "I'll give you some time to let that sink in. Meanwhile, I'll send you off with some prenatal supplements before you are discharged. You will need to make an appointment with your regular doctor at home as soon as you’re able. Did you want me to tell him to come in?" he indicated Mulder outside.

Scully nodded.

"Very well, I will be back in a while then," he said and walked out if the room. He saw Mulder sitting there. "You may go back in if you’d like." 

Mulder stood up quickly. "About damn time," he was still angry. He walked past the doctor and back into her room. He looked at her. "What was his problem?" he sat in the chair next to her bed

Scully shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I don't know why he said that I should have said something." 

He sighed. "It's okay Scully, I'm just worried something is wrong." 

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong...but...."

His heart sank when she said but. "It’s not cancer, right? It's not back?" he held his breath waiting for her to answer. He hated seeing her go through that many years ago. It tore him up thinking he was going to lose her then. "Please tell me no. I don't want to lose you," he said in a whisper.

"No, Mulder, it's not that. Don't worry,” she said with a smile. "I'll always be around to prove you wrong, remember?" Scully folded her hands. "But remember when we were talked about having more kids and I didn't think it was possible? Well, I'm pregnant."

He smirked knowing she loved proving him wrong. Mulder stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Pregnant? As in you’re going to have another baby?" he licked his lips as he remembered the conversation they had a while ago. He smiled and moved to sit facing her on the bed. He touched her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. A nice simple kiss. Mulder pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I couldn't be happier, but I’m worried more than ever now. Let's say we go find our son, save the world and get married?" he watched her closely.

"I know, I'm worried too. There's a really high chance that something might go wrong---I just don't want to get your hopes up or mine," she stopped and thought for a second. "Wait, did you just...propose?"

He smiled. "Yes, I did,” he took a breath. "This time I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be with you through it all. I hate I missed so much with William." Mulder kissed the bridge of her nose. "So, what do you say? Will you grow old with me and chase little green men while we are in our walkers or wheelchairs?" he smirked.

"Yes, you'll come to push my wheelchair with yours, but first I'll need to retire from the FBI. I'm sorry Mulder, but it's just too dangerous to continue this work with a baby. We can't do this forever," she smiled. "We're in our 50's Mulder and we need to find William. I need to get out of here."

He kissed her. He was really truly happy. "Did the doctor say you could leave?" he's holding her hands. 

Just then, the doctor knocked and walked in. "Hi again, Dana. Here are the supplements I told you about. I do want you to make an appointment with your doctor for further examination when you get home. Here are the forms, I just need you to sign them."

Scully signed the papers and thanked him. 

Mulder waited for him to leave. "I um, had to bail John out of jail. Since he was driving a stolen car. Someone saw and recorded everything. Even them taking William and driving off. We know what they look like and what they drive," he didn't want to mention this before. "John is getting another car now. Don’t worry, it’s not stolen, I gave him money. Courtesy of the FBI."

Scully started to get dressed and then looked up at him in shock. "Shit, well, at least you could get him out. What should we do now? I'm honestly not sure even where to look--he seemed to know where Skinner was taken," she shrugged.

"You're connected to William. See if you can communicate with him now."

\---

William was freaking out, they had put a blindfold over his face and tied his hands behind his back. He remembered the accident and that his birth parents and Uncle John had lost consciousness. He had been awake through the whole thing and was taken kicking and screaming and thrown into another car. Eventually, he passed out and he had no idea how long he had been out--just that he couldn't see anything or move his arms and that made it difficult to use his powers. 

He took a deep breath and focused on his mother. If he couldn't see what was happening, maybe she could see him. Just then he heard another voice in the room, a familiar one. "Am I dead?!" It was coming from inside his jacket pocket. It was his phone---but wasn't his phone off? "Uncle Walter? Is that you?"

Walter couldn't really see much. He could hear something. "They know, be careful."

“Who knows?!”

\----

Scully sat for a moment. She closed her eyes and thought of William. She couldn't see anything, everything was dark. 'William, are you okay?' she thought.

William was scared but felt relieved that the others seemed to be okay when he heard Scully's voice. 'I'm okay,' he thought. 'But I don't know where I am, I can't see anything--I just know that Uncle Skinner may not really be dead.’

'You can’t see, Honey?' she asked, being happy to hear him and know he's okay. She didn't realize she had called him Honey.

William couldn't help but smile. It was different hearing someone else call him that and he thought back to his adoptive mother. What he would have given to be held right now. ‘I think they put a blindfold on me and my hands are tied up, I can’t move much’.

She frowned. 'Are your hands tied up in front of you or behind you?' she asked and knew she could talk him through it. After all, he was Mulder’s son. 'Can you sit up and what did they use on your hands?' 

Meanwhile, Monica was in the other room talking to the smoking man. "You kidnapped William? You can't just do that and you left others, who were the others?" 

"They aren't important. It was just... Mulder, Scully and what's his name…John Dogroll," he smirked knowing he said it wrong. "They won't be a bother to us anymore. We can carry on with my…our plan," he said as he took a drag off his cigarette.

Monica looked at him. "You mean John Doggett…and how could you kill them?!" 

"If I didn't have them killed, they'd have killed me. So what's done is done. I have the boy now, so now we move forward," he slowly stood up. 

She looked at him, fueled by sudden rage. "You don't care about anyone, not even William. Your own grandchild. You're a monster," she said as she began to move towards him.

He looked over at his men and nodded. 

They hurried forward and grabbed Monica, holding her back. "What would you like us to do with her?" One asked.

Monica was trying to get away. "Let me go!" 

He looked at her. He didn't think he'd have a problem with his daughter. "You are so like your brother that it's not funny, lock them up,” he deadpanned, disposing of the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray.

Monica's eyes went wide.


	6. Chapter 6

William could hear voices approaching as he was listening to his mom and got distracted. It was hard listening to so much at once. He could hear a woman's voice and a girl's voice. The girl was probably a few years younger than him. She was screaming and afraid.

William was listening and heard someone getting closer to him. "Hello?" 

The girl ran to him and hid under his bed. "Shh, I'm not here," she said. 

William took it as she was being chased by someone. He then heard men talking. 

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. Come here little girl, we won't hurt you." 

"Maybe she went the other way," said another. 

"Oh who cares, she's only 10. Let's get back to what we need to do." 

William recognized the voices as the same men that took him and tied him up. He listened closely as the men left and waited a moment before speaking. "I think they are gone," he said to the girl. A moment later, he felt hands on the bed as she pulled herself up. "Thanks," she said and looked at him. She pulled the blindfold off his face and then untied him. He smiled at her. "Thank you," he sat up. "My name is William," he said. 

"I'm Johnna." Johnna heard the men coming back their way. She panicked. "Don't move," she closed her eyes. making it so the guys would see what they saw before.

The men looked around, confused. "What the hell, I swear she was just there. We need the boy too, find them both!" William and Johnna stayed as quiet as possible and William closed his eyes. 

\-----  
Meanwhile, Scully's head was throbbing. After they had finally gotten out of the hospital, they were back on the road. 

William was trying to make her see what he could see and she struggled to try to pick up some type of clue, but all she could focus on was that there was a girl with him, probably couldn't have been older than 12 or so.

\-----

William took the girl's hand and pulled her down the hall to another room. "You can do that too? I thought I was the only one," he was referring to her powers. William glanced around, not seeing anything. "Do you know where we are at, Johnna?"

Johnna nodded. "Yeah, I just started being able to do it you know--not sure how I can do it sometimes. They took my mom, but I don't know where. Our house is nearby."

"Who's your mom?" he asked and caught sight of something in the back corner and some lights. He moved closer to look. "Uncle Walter?" He thought he heard him. 

Skinner was out of it and hooked up to machines. He looked back at Johnna. "What's your address so I can tell my birth mom where about we are?"

She looked down. "Um, her name is Monica--Monica Reyes. We're in Spartanburg, South Carolina. I think your dad may have come here once."

"You're Aunt Monica's daughter? Keep a lookout okay, I'm gonna try and let her know." William closed his eyes and focused on his mom. "We are in Spartanburg, South Carolina. Somewhere near where Monica lives. In a warehouse not far from her place. I found Uncle Walter and I'm looking out for Johnna," he was telling everything to Scully.

Johnna nodded and wondered how he knew about her mom. 

\-----

Mulder looked over at Scully who seemed to be having another vision. She was hunched over in the passenger seat, holding her head in deep concentration. He watched her with concern until she shot up and looked over at him. 

"They're in Spartanburg, South Carolina, Mulder. At the smoking man's house."

"Of course they are," he sighed as he turned down a road. He knew where it was from following that one guy months ago. "Are you okay, Dana?" he asked as he drove and glanced back at John who was sleeping. 

Scully managed a small smile at Mulder. "Yes, I'm just worried about William and the baby of course....but Mulder, there is another girl with William, he said her name is Johnna."

\------

William looked at the girl. "We need to find a place to be safe and quiet." Will then heard a sudden noise and listened. He then went towards it and he opened a door on the other side of the room. He looked in and saw another guy. He wasn't too sure who it was, but he was hooked up to a machine like his Uncle Walter.

Johnna looked at William. "We should try and help them."

"And do you know anything about being a doctor?" William asked her. He didn't want to kill them on accident, they looked okay for now until they could get help. He started walking around the room looking for windows or a closet or something, keeping Johnna with him. He kicked a can and it fell over making a lot of noise. 

"Crap," he grabbed Johnna and ducked behind a filing cabinet. 

They waited as the men entered the room after hearing the noise and looked around. Not finding anything, they left. 

William looked over at Johnna. "I can connect with my mother, can you with your mom?"

Johnna shrugged. "I don't know, I've only noticed recently I could do these strange things. My grandpa wanted to do these weird tests on me. You said your name was William, right? I've heard about you before--he wants you for something, but I don't know what for." Johnna closed her eyes and tried to stay still.

William rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to support her as she used her power. He kept a watch out for them as she did this. "Wait, you said your grandpa? Does he smoke a lot?" 

Johnna nodded. "Yeah, he does smoke a lot. I don't see him much. My mom keeps me away a lot, says it's because of the smoke, but I think he's not a very good person."

He nodded. "Yeah I've seen what he plans on doing, it's not good at all."

A few hours passed and William heard the men. "Well, where the hell did the boy go to?"

William heard the men and pulled Johnna closer to him. "Shhh," he said. He was used to getting out of things like this on his own, but not while trying to protect someone at the same time. 

He really hoped his parents got there soon.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like an eternity to Mulder as he drove back to where the cigarette smoking sonofabitch lived. He looked back at Scully who somehow managed to fall asleep with her head resting against the window. She was using her coat as a blanket. 

Mulder prayed that he'd reach William before anything bad happened. He was speeding without realizing it as his focus was on his son. From time to time, he looked over at Scully and smiled. He could see her hand was laying over her abdomen as she slept. He glanced back at John. "John, we should be there soon."

Monica opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. Something was tied around her mouth so she couldn't scream. She could hear Johnna in her mind saying she was okay and that a boy named William was with her.

Monica was glad Johnna was with William and not those creepy men that locked her up.

William heard voices approach again and he looked around and saw a trolley with a sheet covering it. He looked over at Johnna, who was still small enough to wedge between some boxes. "Shhh." 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs. He hid under the sheets and covered his mouth as footsteps entered the room. They spoke in hushed voices and William almost jumped when he felt the trolley he was in began to move. One of the men was speaking a foreign language, Russian maybe and pushed the trolley out of the room. 

Johnna started shaking. 'Will, where are they taking you?' She thought, hoping he could hear her.

William stayed as still as could be as he was being wheeled down a hallway and away from Johnna. 'I'm not sure, just stay put and stay low. I will let you know when they stop.' 

He focused on his mom. 'I'm separated from Johnna. I hope you get here soon, I can only hold them off for so long he thought,' but knew he wasn't making a connection. 'I don't know if this will work... I hope you guys get here quickly. They are up to something,' he thought to his dad. Still not sure if that even worked. He feared now that it was up to him and Johnna. He ran a plan through his head. He's made people think they are seeing something that's not there. Maybe he could fool them too, maybe it'll lead them away or shoot themselves.

Scully was startled awake, not just by Mulder who suddenly came to an abrupt stop, but she could hear William in her thought processes. "Mulder, where are we?" she asked looking around. Mulder killed the engine and looked over at Scully and then at John in the back. "I parked about a half a mile from where I remember the house being. He's gotta be expecting us by now, so we have to be extremely careful."

John looked at Mulder. "Want me to call for back up?" He pulled out his gun as they got out the car. Scully was doing the same but kept looking around so she'd remember where the car was. Mulder looked at her. "You follow us and be careful."

"Good idea," he said as he pulled his gun out. Scully felt anxious for a few reasons. William being in danger and of course, the fact that she was putting her baby's life at risk, but she couldn't just do nothing.

They made their way to the house, staying out of the view of windows while looking for a way in. 

\-----

William closed his eyes and focused on the men. He projected an image of his dad to the one man. "Freeze.. FBI... What have you done with my son?" 

One man started freaking out as he saw 'Mulder' and pulled out his gun.

The man shot at 'Mulder' and he gasped as Mulder fired at the same time, causing them both to lose balance and fly back.

Mulder could hear the commotion in the distance and picked up his pace as did John and Scully. 

Johnna projected her mother in front of the other man. "Stop, don't move!" 'Monica' had shouted. 

The other man turned around. "How in the hell did you get loose?" She pulled her gun as he did the same.

The man shot at Monica as she returned fire. 

William shut his eyes and he put hands over his ears at the sound of the shots.

Mulder heard more shots and glanced back at John and Scully. He hurried in, his gun aimed and ready.

Doggett and Scully drew their guns and Doggett stayed in front of Scully the entire time. Mulder had asked him to help cover her when she had been out of earshot at a rest stop, but not before making him aware of the reason. 

Monica could hear the commotion outside and tried to scream.

Mulder kicked in a door and saw the guys laying on the floor. He was a bit confused at first and cleared the room before moving to the other to look for CSM. 

Johnna stayed huddled in the corner, scared.

Monica made a muffled sound and Mulder looked up and headed in the direction in which it came. 

John followed closely, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Monica was close, he could feel it. 

Johnna came out from her hiding place, sensing the men that were after them were down. 'Will, are you okay?' She thought.

William saw his dad walk around the corner. "I'm here," he said and then to Johnna. 'I'm okay..are you? I will come to get you,' he thought as he got out from under the table. 

Monica tried to move to make some kind of noise. 

William touched his dad's arm as he walked up to him. "I think the men are down...the smoking man is that way. I can feel him. Uncle John, second door," he pointed. 

William returned to Johnna "I'm here, Johnna. You okay?" 

Johnna heard him coming and ran out of the corner of the room and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug. "It's still dangerous. He's still here. Let's go to our moms."

Johnna nodded and Will took her by the hand and led her back to where their parents were. They ran right into Scully who was in the hallway. "William, oh thank God, are you okay?" 

Will nodded. "Yeah, I am, but you should be careful." 

Scully smiled at his concern and turned towards Johnna. She wasn't sure how, but she could tell immediately that this must have been a child of Monica's. "You must be Johnna," she said with a smile. It was after she said that name out loud that she put two and two together. Johnna. But John didn't mention having a child not after Luke anyways.

Johnna nodded at the lady but kept a hold of William's hand. "I am." 

Mulder looked over at John. "Let's head this way where William told us to go. We need to get him," he said. He hated the man and knew if he didn't, he'd still be after them later. 

John nodded. "Let's do this." He wanted to clear the place before he could relax. He covered Mulder as they went room to room.

Johnna looked from William to Scully. "We need to help my mom, I think I know where she is." 

Will nodded and led the way. 

Scully kept her gun ready, ready to protect them if needed, even though they seemed to do a pretty good job protecting themselves

\----. 

Carl took a long drag off his cigarette as he was informed security had been breached. "Ah, my son found his way back. I don't think he's come to his senses though."

William got to the door and glanced at Johnna. "This one?" he asked. 

She nodded. "Yes." 

Scully stepped forward. "Let me open the door to make sure there's no one else in the room."

Scully pushed the door open and held her gun up in front of her. She did a quick glance around to make sure the room was clear before she saw Monica. 

Monica's eyes went wide and she let out a muffled sound. Scully rushed over to her and Will and Johnna followed her. "Mom!" 

Scully removed the cloth from Monica's face and looked her over quickly to make sure she didn't have any serious injuries. "Dana," she breathed as she took a gasping breath. Scully smiled lightly before she got to work on the rope tied around Monica's hands. Monica looked over at William and Johnna, sighing with relief. "I'm sorry," she said. 

Scully shook her head. "It's okay, I saw you in my visions. You were planning to help me," she looked over and indicated Johnna. "And wanted to protect her and William." 

Monica nodded. "Johnna and I were part of his experiments. I want to explain it all to you, but we don't have time now. He gave me the cure, but I didn't realize his intention to launch a new program after Project Crossroads...the program on that ship. A new phase, I was a subject for that experiment."

"I knew you wouldn't just work with him willingly, I knew there had to be a reason," Scully did a small nod towards Johnna. 

Johnna waited until her mom was untied and then threw herself at her, glad she was okay. "Will took care of me and we think we got most of the bad guys." 

Williams head started to hurt, but he wasn't sure why. 

While Carl was trying to make an escape, he saw Scully and the others with their backs to him. He knew this was his chance. He quickly moved into the room and grabbed Scully by them of her shirt, forcing her back and startling her. He pulled her back and pushed the barrel of the gun to the side of her head as he held onto her with his other arm. "No one move or she's dead," he said and started backing out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Mulder sighed as they glanced at the empty rooms. That was when he and John noticed Scully was no longer behind them. "Scully?!" 

John had a bad feeling. "Shit, she was right behind me, maybe she found William?"

William's eyes went wide as he saw his birth mother snatched out of the corner of his eye. 

"Let her go!" he yelled as he stepped in front of Monica and Johnna. 

"I will let her go if you come with me." 

Scully's eyes went wide. "William, no!" 

Carl nodded. "Then we go, now," he backed out of the room and into the hall. 

Mulder suddenly turned the corner and that's when he saw the black-lunged son of a bitch holding Scully with a gun pointed at her. He didn't think twice as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger. 

"Mulder!" Scully cried out. 

The gun fell from CSM's hand and Scully used the interruption to stab the smoking man with the knife she used to cut Monica free as hard as she could. She dashed towards the gun that fell to the floor, but suddenly they were surrounded in a bright light.

Mulder’s eyes went wide. "Scully!" 

Carl looked up. "I have the boy...we can proceed," he said as she looked up and grinned. A moment later, Carl started raising up in the light. "No... not me!" he screamed. 

Mulder looked from the smoking man and ran towards Scully and William as fast as he could. He pulled them close as the smoking man was taken and the light disappeared.

Monica held onto Johnna tightly as she watched Carl disappear into the beam of light. What was happening? She stood up and the two of them made their way into the hall. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

John came around the corner, just barely catching the glimpse of light in which the cigarette man disappeared. He looked from Mulder to Scully and then to William. Monica and Johnna were opposite them.

Scully looked back at Monica as Mulder held onto her and William for dear life. "We are fine...you two okay?" 

William looked at his mom. "My head doesn’t hurt anymore." 

John stood there as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Monica?"

Monica managed a smile. "Hi John," she said. She hadn't expected to see him again under these circumstances. 

Johnna looked at John as he walked towards them. "You must be my dad," Johnna said. "I've seen pictures." 

John reached out and braced himself against the wall as he looked at the girl. It was as if someone just knocked the wind out of him. "What?"

Monica took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on John. "I'm sorry John. I...when I left, I didn't know I was pregnant. Then things went south. I wanted to tell you--" she paused and placed her hands on Johnna’s shoulders. Monica looked at her and smiled then back to John.  
"This is Johnna, our daughter.”

John was overwhelmed. But there wasn't time for this. They needed to talk later, privately, without an audience. He looked at Johnna and could see it right away. She had his eyes, but Monica's hair and complexion. 

"Hi," he said and Johnna smiled. He looked at Monica. "We need to talk, but it can wait...I'm so glad you're okay, that you're all okay," he looked over to Scully, Mulder, and William. "But what in the hell happened to the black-lunged son of a bi--" he looked at Johnna and William, who looked at one other and laughed.

Mulder released Scully and William. "Believe it or not, he was just abducted," he replied. "We should get out of here." 

William looked at him. "Uncle Skinner and another man are here, we have to get them first." 

Scully was shocked. She fully expected someone close to her to have been taken. "Where, William?" 

"This way," he stood up and led them down the hall to the room they were in. "He's over there, hooked up and the other man is as well," he headed to the other door. "In here," he pushed the door open.

Skinner was in the first room and Scully went and got to work on Skinner. "We need to get him to a hospital," she said, checking his pulse and working on removing the wiring. 

Mulder had gone into the other room. "Holy shit, Langley?"

Monica called for an ambulance and stayed with Skinner. 

Mulder looked back at Scully. "Scully you need to get in here."

"What is it, Mulder?" she asked as she joined him in the room.

John was right behind them. "Oh God is that...Langley?" John and Scully looked at one another in shock.

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, does that mean the other guys are here too?" he asked. 

Scully got to work on him as well.

William stayed with Monica and Johnna. "We didn't see anyone else when we were hiding," William said to his dad.

Monica caught up to them in the room and looked over at Scully. "They're all here, Dana, all the gunmen." 

Scully looked back at Monica incredulously. "But we were at their funerals, Monica." 

She nodded. "But we never saw their bodies." 

Overwhelmed was an understatement. "We thought the bodies were incinerated," Scully said.

"I can explain everything later, but we need to get to everyone out of here." 

A few ambulance vehicles arrived shortly after.

Mulder was shocked. "I will lead the EMT's in. Monica, take Scully to them.” He headed out to meet the guys at the door, telling them they had four people on machines that had been experimented on and needed medical attention.

Scully couldn't believe what was happening. "This is all so unreal. I can't believe you had something to do with this. Why Monica?"

Monica looked at her before pushing open the door to the others. "Because my father...once he found out I was pregnant, he used it against me, saying he'd hurt her if I didn't help him."

"Johnna, why don't you go outside with Will and Mulder? We're going to help the people in these rooms.”

Johnna thought for a moment. "Okay, Mom." 

Scully looked at her in shock, but that was when it clicked. Monica was adopted. "Wait...what are you saying, that you're Mulder's sister?" 

Monica nodded. "I didn't know, not until now. They erased my memories and made Mulder believe his sister was dead so he'd stop looking for her, but he never did of course. Carl got to me, he used me for his eugenics experiment when he found out I was pregnant. He wanted William and I apparently was his next best thing. He gave me the vaccine, but it wasn't without that price. There's so much more for me to explain, especially to John...but I had to stay away."

"Wow, it all makes sense now. You know Mulder is going to flip, right?" Scully looked at her in shock before reaching out to hug her. "Let's clear them and get help in here. I don't know if we can bring them out of it or not," she frowned

Mulder was outside with William, Johnna, and John. Mulder glanced at Johnna and then back at John. "She looks like you."

John looked back at Mulder and then back at Johnna. "I can't believe I've had a kid I didn't know about all these years. All while taking care of yours," he smirked. "Johnna, huh." He smiled. He hoped it wasn't too late for them to have a future together, he was afraid she had moved on.

"Hey, don't think that way. Look at us, we just found William, he’s 17 and now we have another on the way. Why don't you go talk to her?"

John's eyes went wide. "Wow, Congratulations, Mulder! I don't feel so old now," he teased and patted Mulder’s shoulder. 

Mulder smiled. "That’s why I asked you to keep her safe.”

John nodded before heading inside. "I'll go find Monica." 

As he started back inside, Monica and Scully came towards them. 

"There are others in need of medical help here!" Scully said to the paramedics.

William ushered Johnna out of the way of the paramedics that were racing into the warehouse.

The EMT’s loaded everyone up and headed to the hospital. Skinner was slowly coming out of it. 

Once they had arrived at the hospital, Mulder had gone to get Arlene from the airport, who rushed in on the first flight she could. 

Scully and John stayed with Monica who had been looked over but insisted she was fine. "When are you going to tell Mulder about this?" 

Monica shook her head. "I'm not sure how to tell him," she watched as Scully kept absentmindedly folded her hand over her abdomen. Monica knew this gesture too well. She remembered Dana doing it a lot before. "Dana, I hope you don't mind my asking but are you---?"

Scully looked at Monica, shocked she knew. "How’d you know?" she asked as they sat in the waiting room. William was keeping Johnna busy and Scully could already tell he would be a good brother.

Monica smiled. "Pregnancy glow?" she teased. 

Scully sighed. "I just found out--I just hope everything will be okay. It’s a very high-risk pregnancy." 

Monica put her hand on her friend's shoulder, happy to see her again after all these years. "Well, William and Johnna were part of a similar experiment," she frowned. "But I don't think even the smoking man knew about or expected this," she indicated Scully’s abdomen. 

Scully watched her friend closely. "What did he do to me, Monica and to you?" 

Monica took a deep breath. "You and William have a connection, he had no idea you were aware. He...said he impregnated you with alien science, the alien DNA is probably what restored your fertility and it's probably why you're still able to conceive even now."

"He what? God, please tell me he's not William’s father," she cringed, feeling horribly violated. 

Monica shook her head. "That's what he wants everyone to believe. He believes playing God makes him a father in a figurative sense, but he did nothing more than inject you with alien science.”

Scully thought for a moment. She had all kinds of checkups done after that weekend and found nothing abnormal. No signs of physical rape, but she always suspected he did something. "I see." 

Monica looked around suddenly. "Hey, where is John?"

Scully followed her gaze and looked around. "Did he step outside? Go have a look, I will keep an eye on Johnna."

Scully was sitting there watching William with Johnna while waiting for Mulder to return and to hear from the doctor on the guys.

Monica walked back to the waiting area to see Scully. "I wonder where he went. Any news on the guys?" Just then, the doctor came out.

"Excuse me. Is Dr. Scully here?" he asked. 

"I'm Dr. Scully. How are they doing?" 

"Well, Mr. Skinner is starting to come around. As for the others, I'm not sure, I think they were exposed to something that put them in this condition. I don't think they will make it."

Scully glanced over at Monica wondering if there was something to be done.

Monica sighed. She would have to call John, assuming he had his phone on him. But first thing was first. "Excuse us a minute," she said reaching out to take Scully's arm, gently pulling her closer towards her. "Dana, I think I know of a way to help them. Our DNA has to be synthesized," she started. 

Scully opened her mouth to speak and then recalled their encounter in her vision. "Alien DNA you mean." 

Monica nodded. "How did you know?" 

"I saw it in my vision. You had come to meet me and warned me this was going happen." 

Monica looked at her, confused.  
"I'll explain later. That could take a few hours." 

Scully sighed and turned back to the Doctor. "I think I may have a solution, but it'll take a few hours. Can I use your lab?"

The doctor was skeptical. "If it helps them, I don't see why not," he said. "Can I ask what it is you plan on doing?"

Scully sighed. Oh, how to explain. She looked over at Monica. "I think, I know the cause. There might be a vaccine that can reverse it."

"Well, if it works, you'll have to explain...if it doesn't then we aren't any different."

Scully nodded. "Of course, it might be our only option here." 

"Follow me, I will take you to the lab." 

Mulder arrived at the hospital with Arlene. "I don't know how awake he will be, so be patient," he told her.

Monica turned to Mulder as he approached them. "Mulder, do you know where John went?" 

He shook his head.

"Can you do me a favor and call or text him? I don't have my phone on me."

Mulder nodded and turned back to Skinner’s wife. "Have a seat, Arlene. I will see what I can find out.”

Arlene was so anxious to see Walter after all this time.

Mulder pulled out his phone and dialed John’s number and waited for him to answer. "John, where did you go?" 

John sighed. His mind was spinning and he needed some air. "I'm at the park across the street, just needed some air after everything that's happened."

"You want some company? Monica is looking for you."

John sighed. He figured he probably should go back. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Okay, I'll tell her," Mulder hung up the phone and then looked over at Monica. "He said he just needed some air, he’ll be back soon." 

Scully returned to the lab and then smiled seeing Will and Johnna playing cards. "Monica, I'm going to need your help to do this." 

Monica wanted to talk to John, but knew Scully was right.

Monica looked at Mulder. "Why don't you and John take the kids out and get something to eat while I help Dana?”

Mulder nodded while Scully and Monica headed down towards the lab.

He walked over to a nurse who was sitting at the station. "Excuse me, can Arlene go back to see Mr. Skinner?" 

The nurse looked up from the paperwork she was doing. "Let me check." 

Mulder looked over at William and Johnna while he waited and he couldn't help but smile. 

The nurse looked back up at him, "Yeah if she will just follow me. He's a bit groggy still, but she can sit in with him." 

"Thank you,” he smiled, looking over at Arlene as she stood up and went with the nurse. 

He walked over to the kids as he waited for John. "Hey you two, what are you two up to?"

Johnna looked up at Mulder and smiled. "Playing cards, we're bored." William looked at his dad. "I'm hungry, can we eat soon?"

Mulder nodded. "Well, you're in luck, we were just thinking of getting some food." 

Will looked back to Johnna "Where did um…Dana and Monica go?" 

Mulder smiled. He could tell Will was still feeling them out. He didn't really care what he called them as long as he was comfortable. "Well, they went to work on a vaccine to help the others." 

William nodded. "Yeah, I remember that from the vision." 

Just then, John walked in and walked over to Mulder and the kids. "I'm starving, who’s hungry?" 

"Me!" William and Johnna said in unison and then laughed. 

John looked at Mulder. "Want to get the girls and we will go eat?" 

"Um...they are busy with a vaccine. It'll be awhile. But let's take the kids and go get some food…we'll make it up to the girls later." Mulder said as he stood up. 

John nodded. "Sounds good...where should we eat?" he asked the kids, still trying to figure out how to act with Johnna.

\----

Monica watched as Scully walked around the lab. She had another doctor synthesize the sample she needed, but she needed more. "I'm going to need a sample of your DNA also, Monica. I think we're going to need a larger quantity to save these men." Monica nodded and sat down, pulling up her sleeves. Scully swabbed Monica's left arm and felt for the vein. "Ready?" Monica nodded. She winced as Scully slipped the needle in.

Monica bit her lip; she never did like being poked and prodded. She watched Scully as she collected tube after tube. "You draining me,” she teased. 

"Sorry, figured I'd get the three tubes at once. Just stay seated, I will get you something to drink." 

Once she finished up, she put a Band-Aid on the site then grabbed a drink for her. "Stay there. I’m going to work on this.”

Scully worked on her sample while she waited for Monica. "I couldn't get much of a sample, because of the pregnancy. I can't collect the amount of blood as I'd like without a risk, so this will have to do, but it should work. I'm glad to have you here,” she smiled.

Monica looked at Dana. "Would getting it from William work better? Maybe even Johnna?"

Scully thought for a moment, she didn't want to have to put the kids through that, but Monica was right. "You're right, that's a good idea."

"If they are up to it that is," Monica said. "I'd text John, but I don't have his number." 

Scully looked at her. "I will call Mulder,” she pulled out her phone and dialed him.

\----

After they got into the car, William looked at John. "I'm good with any place that has food, Uncle John." 

John looked at Will as they headed for the car. "Oh you’re such a funny man," he smirked. "You up for some pizza?" 

Johnna’s eyes went wide. "I love pizza."

John looked over at Johnna and smiled. "Is that your favorite food?" 

Mulder smiled. He was glad his son wasn't picky. Maybe he'd even eat salads for Scully. 

"Pizza it is." 

Johnna nodded. "Yes, but mom likes when we eat healthy so we don't get it often."

Mulder pulled up to the first pizza place he found using the Yelp app on his phone. This place should be decent. 

After they got into the restaurant and ordered a few pizzas, Mulder heard his phone ring and saw it was Scully. "Hey Scully,"

"Mulder, where are you?"

"John and I are getting the kids something to eat...pizza," he said hoping he wouldn't be in trouble. "What's up?"

"Um... I can’t collect enough of my blood for the sample, because of the pregnancy. I got some with Monica’s help, but I’m not sure it’s enough. I don't even like the idea, but do you think William and Johnna could help us?"

Mulder looked over at the group as they got their food. "Yeah, I'll ask. Will knows about what's going to happen right? I don't think that should be an issue."

Will was already looking at his dad. He nodded at him as if he could sense the issue at hand.

"Great, I'll see you when you get back, and Mulder....if you could bring some food back for Monica and me," she said as her stomach rumbled. "We're both starving." Scully looked over at Monica. She needed to do better about eating, she thought as she absently touched her abdomen.

"Take it easy, Scully, not just for you and Monica, but for our little one," he whispered. They didn't tell William yet, but Mulder had a feeling he already knew. He hung up the phone. 

"Better get two extra-large pizzas, a big salad, breadsticks and some drinks. They need help." 

John looked at him. He was hoping to talk with his daughter more. He sighed. "Okay." 

Once they finished eating, they took some food to-go for Scully and Monica.

\----

Scully finished up with Monica's sample, removed the needle and instructed her to hold up her arm.

"Food is comin'. So have you decided when you're going to tell him?"

 

Monica kept her arm up. "Good, I'm starving," she smiled and then looked down. "I don't know how I'd even bring it up to tell him."

Scully smiled. "Well, we'll have to get a hotel tonight...that might be a good time. Johnna and Will seem to enjoy each other's company, so she can stay with us while you guys talk."

Monica smiled. "Thanks Dana... I do need to talk to John. Although I'm sure he hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

Scully took Monica's arm and put a bandage over it. "Keep that on for at least 2 hours. No, he doesn't hate you...but like the rest of us, I'm sure your involvement with the smoking man came as a complete shock. But if you didn't tell him to keep everyone safe, then I completely understand."

"Thanks, Dana that means a lot." 

\----

Mulder paid for the food and drinks and they headed back to the hospital. He called Scully. "Hey, it's me, could you come out and meet us? They aren't letting us through and down to the lab." 

"Sure, I am on my way." Scully hung up the phone. "I'm gonna go get them, the doctors won't let them through," she headed back out to the waiting room and explained to the hospital staff that they were there to help. 

Scully returned to the lab and looked over at Monica. "Let’s take a break and eat before we work on the kids." 

Monica stood up. She didn't realize how starving she was until she had donated all that blood. "Sounds good to me." 

They went upstairs to the cafeteria and sat down to eat. Scully and Monica were starving and Mulder had never seen Scully eat without a care in a world. She was even licking her fingers.

Mulder shook his head. "Missed some," he leaned forward and kissed her, licking the sauce off the corner of her mouth as he did.

Johnna giggled.

Monica looked over at Johnna. "Baby, we're going to need you and Will to help us with something...it'll sort of be like going to the doctor for a checkup, but with Dana as your doctor."

Johnna stopped giggling and looked at her. "You know I don't like going to the doctor,” she whispered.

"You'll like this one, trust me," Monica whispered. "She might even have some candy for you afterward if you're good," she teased.

Johnna sighed and looked at her. "I'm always good, Mom."

William could sense Johnna’s hesitation with this. "Why don't you use my blood first, before Johnna?”

Scully nodded. He was probably right. "Okay, we can do that."

Johnna smiled at William then looked at her mom. "I'm glad he's my cousin. Can I go use the restroom?"

Mulder caught that and glanced at Scully in confusion. 

Monica felt like a deer in headlights as she nodded over at Johnna. "Erm, I'll go with you." 

Johnna rolled her eyes. "You don't need to come with me mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." 

"Yes, but it may not be entirely safe after everything that happened."

"Then come on slow poke... I got to pee!" Johnna whined. 

John was just as confused. 

William looked at his mom, wondering if she would tell John or wait for Monica to do it.

Once they finished eating, John and Mulder were left wondering what Johnna had meant. She and Will certainly got along well, so maybe she considered him like a cousin? 

Scully had taken William's sample first and then a very hesitant Johnna who looked over at Monica the whole time. "Don't worry, she won't bite." 

Scully smiled at the girl. "It's just going to be a quick pinch, Sweetie, okay?"

Johnna nodded and once Scully had what she needed, she carefully removed the needle. "You did well," Scully smiled. As Johnna and William devoured some junk food they had managed to get from the cafeteria, Scully finished up the vaccine for the doctors. She began to feel a bit lightheaded and wondered how long it had been since she'd slept.

Mulder was talking to John as the girls did what they needed while watching the kids. He was glad they got along well. Mulder turned back to Scully and could tell immediately that she was starting to look tired. "Hey, how are you hanging in there?"

William notices the interaction between his parents. "We should call it a night…come back and finish in the morning."

"We have some ready....it might be a little while before we know if it works, but I gave them the vaccine and told them how much to administer," Scully said. 

Mulder nodded and reached out and held onto her arm. "Let's find somewhere nearby to stay the night." 

"Yeah, I need to lay down."

Mulder tucked her hair behind her ear. "There’s a motel a few miles from here, we passed it when we went for food." 

John looked at William. "Let’s clean up so we can head out" 

William nodded and helped throw out the trash from their snacks.

Johnna was about half asleep, leaning on her mom. 

Mulder looked at Scully. "You and the little one okay?" he whispered.

Scully nodded. "Yeah, I think so, I'm just delirious.” She was grateful they helped with cleaning up.

When they went to the car, Scully passed out in the passenger seat.

When they arrived at the motel, Mulder parked the car and went in and got two rooms. He came back with keys and drove around to their rooms. He looked at William. "You and Johnna can stay with us. I'm sure Monica and John need to talk.” Mulder went around the side of the car and gently picked Scully up from the seat. John opened their door before opening his room right next door.

Mulder walked over to the bed and gently set Scully down before turning on the lights. He walked back out front to John and Monica. "The kids can stay in with us. We’ll give you guys some time to talk." 

Mulder was thankful he had gotten a room with two large beds that connected to John and Monica's room. He turned on the TV in an effort to give them a bit more privacy even though the rooms were fairly insulated. Will and Johnna sat at the table playing a card game. In the meantime, Mulder got comfortable. He removed Scully's heels and shifted her slightly so he could pull back the covers and then pulled them over her. She shifted slightly but didn't wake up. She must have been really exhausted.

William glanced over at him from the table near the window. "The pregnancy is making her more tired than usual.” They are fine, you don't have to worry right now," he said as if sensing Mulder’s thoughts.

Mulder looked up. "I always worry about her…it’s what I do," he replied. 

"You love her, that's what's best for her…never stop." 

Johnna looked at William. "Girl?" she could sense something. 

William looked at her and shrugged. "Believe so," he smiled.

\---

Monica and John sat together on the bed in their room. "I don't know where to begin," she started.

John looked at her. "No better place than the beginning...what happened Monica?" he wanted to be angry that she never told him about their kid.

Monica looked away. "The bastard called on me. He should have been dead. We saw where he was living blown away by a missile. He offered a vaccine to this virus I'm helping Scully create a vaccination for. Everyone including you was at risk, John. You know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If I could find out more about what he was doing, I could figure out a way to stop it. I didn't realize I was pregnant until afterward. I knew about William and I knew that you were safe. I got in too deep that I knew if I fought against him that he'd hurt you and maybe Johnna. But that wasn't before I found out that this sonofabitch was really my father."

His eyes went wide. "He’s a player that's for sure...wait...your real father?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I guess Mulder is my brother. I just don't have any memories of that. I think they were erased."

"Wow." he shook his head. "How long have you known?"

Monica sighed. "Since I started living with him pretty much, shortly after I found out I was pregnant. I'm so sorry John."

"Why didn't you contact me and tell me about her?"

"I wanted to John, so badly, but I couldn't. Not without endangering you or her...I had to entirely disappear and leave my entire life behind."

"And raise her under those conditions?" John was upset.

"You don't understand, he held my life and hers in his hands. He has complete control of every one of us here on Earth."

John sighed. "I'd have protected her just like I have protected William"

He's pacing the room now. "You act like you don't trust me, she's my daughter to, Monica. I would have liked to have been a part of her life."

Monica nodded. "But William was in danger too you know. Carl wanted him. If he knew where you were, he would have gotten to you both. That's how much control he has over all of us, John."

"Well, not anymore."

"Yeah...things are going to be different now. Where to start? Assuming he doesn't come back."

"Save the rest of humanity, I guess."

"So, where do we go from here?" Monica sighed. "I've kind of forgotten what normal is."

John smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will fall right back into it once things calm down." John took her hands in his. "I've lived with William in hiding for the last ten years, I don't know what normal is either."

\----

Everyone relaxed enough to finally get some well-needed rest after the day’s events. 

Hours passed and just then, a bright light appeared. A man appeared and was left behind after the light vanished from behind him. He looked around at his surroundings, knowing he had a job that needed to be finished. 

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREGNANT SCULLY IS NOW CANON. LOL

The man headed in the direction of his target. After a short time, he arrived at the hotel. He accidentally knocked over a garbage can, making a lot of noise and then ducked around the building to avoid being seen.

Scully stirred and turned towards Mulder. "Did you hear something?" 

Mulder pulled Scully closer to him. "It was probably some horny teenagers making noise." He looked at her. "Want me to go check it out?"

"Hmm," she hesitated. She didn't want him to go alone. She had a bad feeling, but she tried to ignore it. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's nothing. Just don't go anywhere alone."

William heard it too and was laying there listening. "Want some backup?" He asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake Johnna up.

Mulder glanced over at William. "Sure, Bud." He kissed Scully's head. "Keep the bed warm for me," he got out of bed and put his shirt on.

Scully anxiously looked from the two of them. She was worried about William, but he was practically an adult now and not the baby she always remembered him as. "Please be careful, both of you," she said.

William knew something was up and he needed to protect his mom. "We will be fine," he said getting out of bed and putting his shoes on. He glanced at them out of the corner of his eye and stood by the door, waiting for his dad. 

Mulder put his shoes on and walked over to him. "Stay behind me, son," he said slowly opening the door and looking around before stepping outside.

\-----

John and Monica found themselves sharing one of the beds. After everything that had happened, they had indulged themselves in a quick lovemaking session...something entirely unexpected and had fallen asleep.

John opened his eyes and couldn't believe the sight in front of him. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with Monica like this, but things escalated after the intense conversation they had. She was just as beautiful and sexy as he remembered. 

Monica turned towards him and opened her eyes. "Hey," she blinked against the darkness, pulling the sheets closer against her naked body.

John smiled at her. "Hey you," he pulled her close. It was then he heard a noise. "What was that?" He didn't like to be interrupted.

Monica jumped and suddenly felt uneasy. "I don't know and I don't like it, I have a bad feeling." She turned and let the sheets fall away as she quickly grabbed her clothes to change. 

"Still get those?" John tried to lighten the moment as he pulled on his boxers and jeans.

Monica looked at him. "You heard that too?"

Monica nodded. "Something is off," she said.

\-----

Mulder looked over at William. "Scully and Johnna are still inside." 

William nodded. "You noticed that too, huh?" he said. 

Mulder glanced back at him. "And you didn't tell me?" William shrugged. "sorry." They started walking again. William let Mulder go ahead of him.

The man stayed where he was. This was going to be better then he planned. He held the pole high in the air, behind his head. Getting ready to swing.

William got a different feeling. "Dad, be careful," he said, calling him dad for the first time. 

Mulder turned and looked at him in surprise. 

Just then, the man stepped out and hit Mulder over the head, causing a stunned Mulder to fall to the ground.

William's eyes went wide. "DAD!" he screamed, running towards him. 

The man grabbed the boy and pulled him away, heading down the road.

\-----

Monica burst into a jog and ran towards where Mulder and William were. She saw Mulder on the ground and felt for a pulse. "Mulder?!!?"

After John got ready, he knocked on the door to Scully and Mulder's room. Scully managed a smile as she opened the door. "Hi," she said. She peered into the room. "Where's Monica?" 

John shrugged. "She went with Mulder and William." Scully stepped aside and let John into the room. He saw Johnna who had gotten changed and was wiping away sleep from her eyes. 

"You okay, Sweetie?" Scully asked, smiling back at John. Just then, Johnna screamed. John and Scully rushed towards her. 

"It's Will, he's in trouble!" She was shaking. Scully looked from Johnna to John, her eyes wide with fear. She rushed towards her coat on the coffee table, grabbing her gun. 

"Dana, no!" John cried out. "I have to, they're in trouble. I shouldn't have let them go!"

\----

Mulder moaned from the pain. His head was throbbing. 

Monica looked back. "JOHN... DANA.," she screamed and saw Dana running towards them. She then took off towards the car and raced off towards the direction the man went with William.

Scully knelt down next to Mulder. "Mulder, can you hear me?" Scully was fighting back tears. She heard footsteps coming from behind. 

John held onto Johnna's hand as they raced over. He saw Monica running in the opposite direction to the car and sped off. "Monica!" He screamed. 

Johnna looked over at John. "Grandpa took Will," she said, trying not to sound scared.

John looked down at Johnna in shock. "How? He's back?" he asked. 

She nodded at her dad. "Mom has gone to save William." 

Mulder rolled over and moaned. "Why do they do that? Like I don't have a headache already?" he looked up at Scully. "Hey, Beautiful," he winced as he sat up. "Where's William?" he looked around. 

Johnna spoke first. "Grandpa took him." 

Mulder looked at her. "Grandpa?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, Grandpa..you know, your father."

John helped Scully pull Mulder to his feet. "Can you stand, Mulder?" 

Johnna looked at them. "I think I know where they went," she closed her eyes. "I can hear him and sometimes...see things." 

Scully wondered why she couldn't connect to him at the moment. The visions were draining, maybe he had more control over his visions now than before? "He doesn't want you to worry," Johnna said to Scully. "Since you got hurt last time."

Scully looked at her. "I'm fine, I need to get him back," she was frantic. 

Scully looked at Mulder. "You have blood on your coat." 

He glanced down. "Don't worry about me, John can you drive me in the direction Monica went? Scully, you stay here with Johnna."

Johnna looked at him "But Uncle Fox...I know where he is," she whined.

John nodded and pulled out his phone to dial Monica. 

Scully sighed. "I need to go, too." 

Mulder shook his head. "No, Scully...." he trailed off. He gently touched her side. 

She knew what he was going to say and she knew it herself. She hated feeling like a liability, but she had to think about the baby too. "Okay...I should get back to the lab. Johnna can come with me." She tried her best to keep the worry from her voice. Scully looked at Johnna, "Maybe you can help me figure out the location with what you're seeing."

Johnna sighed. "Aunt Dana.." she knew it was a lost cause. "Fine...but Dad, you have to stay in contact with me on where William is."

John was shocked by hearing the word dad. "Of course I will," he hugged her. "Go with Dana...come on, Mulder"

Scully looked at Mulder. "Mulder, you really should be examined. You have a concussion," she noted the blood on his forehead.

He took her hands in his. "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Be careful, please. I will look at you more when you come back with our son," she kissed him

"I promise I will," he said. "Just come back alive, everything depends on it. John look out for him, please." 

John nodded. "Same for Johnna."

Scully took Johnna's hand and went back to their room.. 

John led Mulder to the car. "You sure you're okay, Mulder?" he asked as he got into the car. 

Mulder nodded. His head hurt, but he needed to get to his son. He couldn't help but worry about Scully and Johnna. 

\------

Meanwhile, William kicked and screamed. "Let me go!"

Monica was almost caught up to who she identified as the smoking man with William and she could see them ahead.

"No, it's either I take you to them or I kill you now," he said pulling him towards the woods.

Monica lost sight of them. She rolled down her window. " William?" she yelled. Monica came to a stop sign. She stopped and thought a moment. If she went left, she could possibly cut him off near the lake and warehouse they passed earlier. She turned and headed that way, hoping it was the right move.

William could hear Monica, but he was afraid to say anything to get her attention.

Monica drove slowly looking around for any signs of them. 

Scully looked at Johnna. "Let's get our shoes and head to the hospital." 

John made it to the stop sign and unknowingly turned right. 

Johnna looked at Scully. "Aunt Dana, Dad went the wrong way." She worried about William. "Mom's close, but barely."

Johnna looked at her. "You need to call him, Aunt Dana." 

Scully pulled out her phone and called John. 

Monica came to a stop and looked around she'd backtrack some. 

John answered. "hello." 

"Johnna says go the other way," Scully said quickly. 

"Got it," he turned the car around and started speeding. They passed a car and he could only guess it was Monica. 

Mulder looked at him. "Let me walk around see what I can see."

John pulled over so Mulder could get out. "Agent Reyes!" Old habits die hard. 

Mulder started running looking for William. He saw something, but he wasn't sure what. 

William could see his dad from a ways back. He looked at the man that hand him he hated this man so much. He slowly pulled out his pocket knife and cut his arm so he'd let him go. He then took off running.

Monica saw a shadow and looked at John. "Stay with him... I will follow Mulder."

John was right behind her.

Mulder could see a motion in the distance, as it got closer, he was able to make it out. "William!" he yelled.

The man was very upset with William for what he did and that he let him get away. He looked on as the subject ran off. He turned his attention towards the other man yelling for him. He pulled out his gun and headed that way. 

\----

Scully and Johnna quickly packed up and checked out of the motel.. 

Johnna was in the car with Scully when she gasped suddenly.

Scully looked over at Johnna. "What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?" she gasped.

Johnna looked over at her. "William used his knife and ran off."

\---  
. 

William ran as fast as he could towards Mulder. "Dad!" He yelled. He closed his eyes and tried to throw the man off his track.

Mulder saw the man pointing a gun and came to a stop. "What do you want with my son?" He asked. 

He looked at him. "He's the key to everything. Hand him over or I will kill you," he said. 

Mulder knew that this wasn't really the smoking man, but he didn't care. "You will never get him." 

Carl looked up him, raising his hand up more and aiming the gun at him. "I will when you are out of the picture."

John saw William and ran towards him. "William!" He didn't want him in any danger and was trying to keep him out of this.

Monica sat in the car and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to do something. She put the car in gear and drove towards them.

Monica gassed it and all but mowed down the smoking man. 

Johnna saw this. "Oh shit!" She said. "Aunt Dana, over there!" Johnna yelled and Scully nearly jammed on the breaks. She turned over in the direction Johnna pointed and saw what was happening.

Mulder stood there in shock for a moment, looking at Monica in the car. 

William stopped suddenly when he saw what happened. He glanced at John. He knew this wasn't over.

\-----

As Scully got closer, she pulled over and parked. It was then she saw Monica step on the gas and bulldoze what appeared to be the smoking man. Johnna cried out in terror and Scully reached over to shield the view from her.

William saw his mom pull up with Johnna. He touched John's arm before reaching Scully and Johnna. "Johnna... come with me, let's go this way," he nodded at his mom. Scully and Johnna got out of the car and Johnna followed William away from the group.

Mulder walked over and opened the door for Monica. She was frantic. "Oh my god, oh my god!"

Mulder had put his hand on Monica's shoulder. "You didn't have any other choice," he said looking towards the body. Something was off about it.

"I ...I couldn't let him...shoot you," she was close to tears. 

"It's okay, thanks for helping." 

The body started moving and slid out from under the car unnoticed.

"Are all of you okay?" Scully asked. She looked towards William who walked Johnna away from the scene. She could already tell he would be a good brother.

Mulder looked over at Scully. "Yeah...she saved me." 

Monica smiled and looked at him. "You didn't think I'd let him shoot my brother now did you?" Her eyes went wide when she caught what she said. 

Just then, John looked down at the car. "Where'd he go?"

Mulder looked over at Monica in shock. Before he could respond, he turned towards the car and peered underneath. "What the....the body is missing."

Monica looked down. "What?" Mulder stood up quickly and looked over to Scully. She wasn't there.

Monica looked to John, fear in her eyes. "Dana? She was just here!"

John's looking around. "I KNOW!" he was panicked he turned and looked towards the kids. Then he caught sight of the man pulling Scully away and headed towards them. "Shit!"

"Scully!" Mulder cried out. 

Scully struggled against the smoking man's grasp. How in the hell was he still alive? Then she remembered he survived a missile to the face. "Mulder!" She cried out.

He pulled on her arm more forcefully. 

John looked on in horror. "William!" He screamed hoping to get him to turn and see what was going on.

Mulder slowly reached for his gun in his back jean pocket. John and Monica stood close to him. "Let her go," Mulder demanded. "Before I put a bullet in your brain."

The smoking man lookalike pulled Scully up in front of him. "You can try, but we all know you're not that good of a shot."

William hid with Johnna. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, making Mulder appear as a monster.

Johnna held William's hand and concentrated. 

Carl's eyes went wide as he all of a sudden saw an alien in front of him. He stumbled backward trying to get away, losing his grip on Scully as he lost his footing. A moment later, he was gone.

Scully nearly lost her balance and she ran forward. 

Mulder lowered his gun and ran towards her, pulling her into his arms.

She held on to him tightly knowing she was safe. She was crying. 

William hurried over, making sure she was okay. "Mom...you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

Scully quickly wiped her face. "Yes, I'm fine, Honey," she smiled. She pulled him into their hug. They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever. 

Monica looked at Johnna when they came back and then to John.

John picked up Johnna and held her. He didn't care how old she was. "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked. He was so happy that he pulled Monica over and kissed her. 

Johnna smiled. "I'm okay, dad." She laughed watching Monica and John kiss.

William hugged his parents back. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Son? You have nothing to be sorry for," Mulder said.

"It's because of me you were in danger," He said as he pulled back some, looking at them both. 

"No...it's us that put you in danger in the first place, it's not your fault at all.". 

"Your dad is right. You're with us now, nothing will happen as long as we are together," she said and rested her head on Mulder's shoulder with a small sigh. 

"Mom, stop stressing. It's not good for my sister," he smiled.

To be continued....


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!

It had been several months since the whole ordeal with the smoking man and everything. William was now living with Mulder and Scully while John and Monica moved in together. Johnna couldn't have been happier. Skinner and the gunmen were released after three months and all was right.

Today was the day Scully had gone into labor. All were there to celebrate and couldn't wait to see the little one.

Despite some minor complications, the birth was an overall smooth and easy process. Mulder, Scully and the baby were able to go home within 48 hours. William was already an amazing help as a big brother and was at the Unremarkable House cleaning up while he waited for his parents to return home with his sister.

They unexpectedly received lots of gifts. Arriving home, Mulder walked around the car and helped Scully out. He smiled and kissed her. "I will get her," he said and opened the back door. "Hey there, baby girl. Are you ready to go into the house and get spoiled by your big brother?" he pulled the car seat out.

Scully smiled at Mulder and took the diaper bag. He'd been spoiling her and their daughter a lot already. They walked up to the house and William was already at the door. Scully smiled and hugged him.

"Hi," he said. He looked down at his little sister in the car seat and couldn't get over how tiny she was. “I tried to clean up as fast as I could."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you." 

Mulder smiled as he got to the top of the steps. "Let’s go in and sit down. You can take her once I set the car seat down." 

William followed them into the room. It was quite an adjustment going to live with them while his Uncle John and Aunt Monica moved in together with Johnna.

Scully sat down on the couch with a sigh, she was tired and sore. Mulder unbuckled the baby and handed her over to William.

William looked over at Mulder hesitantly. 

Mulder smiled at him reassuringly and showed him how to properly hold the baby. 

"What’s her name?" William asked.

Mulder glanced at Scully. "Want to tell him, Hun?"

Scully smiled. "Evelyn Hope," she said. They had both agreed there would be no Samantha or Melissa. Something different.

William smiled. "Well, hi Evelyn. I'm your big brother, William."

Mulder pulled Scully to him, he smiled and kissed the side of her forehead. They finally had the family they had always wanted. No more being chased, no more alien threats. At least not at the moment and they were going to savor it as long as they could.

Now Monica Reyes being Samantha was going to take Mulder some getting used to.

END


End file.
